Many consumers viewing a content item may desire to view additional content relating to the particular content item. For example, the consumer may want to view additional content relating to the subject matter of the content item, a particular actor/actress in the content item, or some other aspect of the content item. In such a situation, the consumer may utilize another device, such as a computer or mobile computing device, to navigate to a web page to perform a search for the additional content. Further, the consumer may then browse through the search results to find the additional content that is related to the “being viewed” content item and/or of interest to the consumer. This may be a tedious process.
While performing such steps, the consumer may have to either pause the “being viewed” content item or may be distracted from the content item and/or advertisements. With people dividing their attention between screens, the pressure may be increased for advertisers, content creators, content providers etc., to create compelling and/or engaging viewing experiences that span devices and content delivery systems.